


Under The Surface

by Anonymous



Category: The War Of The Worlds (UK TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Food Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Stuffing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The aliens want to try something new on Arnold and he's more than happy to let them do so
Relationships: Arnold Henderson/Aliens
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Under The Surface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callmepapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/gifts).



Arnold’s head is spinning. 

He’s lost count of the days, perhaps weeks, that he’s been with the aliens. He had the chance to go back sooner, still has the chance now, but time and time again, he chooses to stay. 

He can’t help his insatiable curiosity, what the aliens will present to him next. 

The pleasure has been beyond his wildest dreams, each pushing him to the edge of almost too much. Then, when it’s over, it’s suddenly not enough. 

Arnold isn’t just wanting anymore, he is craving. In fact, it’s gone so far that Arnold doesn’t bother with clothes anymore. He doesn’t cover anything when he pleasures himself. He succumbs to anything that comes his way with open arms.

There is a sound behind him, pulling Arnold from his thoughts, but before he can turn around, an arm wraps around his shoulders, holding his back tight to a solid chest. 

“Best if you don’t see me just yet,” a voice like honey flows into his ears. 

Arnold nods his understanding, his eyes fluttering closed followed by a thick piece of fabric being tied like a blindfold. 

“Just in case,” the voice says again. 

With his sight blocked, Arnold focuses on his other senses to figure out who–or rather, what–is holding him. The body is strangely human-like. Arnold can tell there are only two legs, two arms, and then there’s... _oh._

The fullness of a cock presses against his cheeks, the figure grinding softly against him. Arnold can’t help but tease, angling himself so he can properly push back. He grips onto what feels like muscular thighs, keens when teeth bite down on his neck. 

If the aliens are now imitating humans, they’re certainly doing a good job of it. 

Fingers dance along his skin, tracing circles, stroking at sensitive spots, At one point, Arnold throws his arm back, hand tangling into hair. There is a hot breath on his neck and then Arnold tenses. A finger circles his hole, somehow already lubricated as the other hand pinches and flicks his nipples. Anticipation rises in Arnold’s chest and he gives a nod, wanting the creature to press further. 

The intrusion is slow, soft, but there is still a slight burn and Arnold hisses as he tries to relax. A tongue prods at his pulse point on his neck, alternating between sucks and licks, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. 

He moans as the finger inside him curls and his craving grows, his head falling back onto the shoulder of his partner. 

When the second finger enters, it’s then Arnold’s suspicions are confirmed. The fingers wiggle around, so unnatural for a human, thick and slick as they become soft points that twist amongst each other. Arnold is stretched even further, his knees starting to buckle as the appendages inside him, just barely brush against his prostate. 

“Please,” Arnold begs and finds himself being guided to the floor onto his hands and knees. 

“Not yet,” the voice soothes, running a free hand down Arnold’s side. 

Something soft and thick pushes against his lips and Arnold opens, letting the foreign object intrude. 

“Bite down. It’s for you to eat,” the voice explains. 

Arnold does as he’s told, his mouth filling with sweet liquid. He sighs appreciatively, only to let out a gasp as the appendages inside him thrust at a sharp angle. 

“We’ll see how much you can take.”

It’s a whisper in his ear and Arnold shivers as more of the soft food is pushed into his mouth. He chews and swallows as quick as he can, letting his jaw go slack in anticipation for more food. The offerings are soft, switching between sweet and savoury, but delicious all the same. The appendages inside him speed up, now hitting his prostate each time and Arnold can barely keep himself up. An arm wraps around his waist and he is thankful for the help, though the pressure against his stomach hurts a little. 

“I..I don’t think I can–” Arnold attempts to say between bites before his body betrays him and he comes with a strangled moan. 

Warm liquid fills him up, as if the appendages themselves have released inside him, but they do not leave. 

“Do you want to stop?” The voice asks.

Arnold swallows, his body satiated, yet his mind desires more. He shakes his head and opens his mouth, ready to eat again amongst the appendages thrusting into him. His stomach is expanding beyond anything Arnold can imagine, but he doesn’t want to stop. It all feels so good and he can’t describe the euphoria running through his brain. He moves his hips with the appendages, keeps eating the food offered to him until he is sure he’ll burst. The appendages also keep filling him up, a new tightness to his body that begins to dance on the verge of uncomfortable. 

Before Arnold can say anything, there is a new intrusion in his hole, joining the appendages already there. It’s large, stretching him impossibly more as it thrusts with the appendages. If he knew cocks could feel like this, he would’ve slept with many of his fellow workers ages ago. 

Now, he has this, and he doesn’t regret a thing. 

Arnold takes breaks between bites, his breathing labored as his body moves with the thrusts of the appendages and cock. More liquid spurts into him, some dripping out of his hole and trailing down his leg while the rest continues to stuff him full. 

“Hurts…,” is all Arnold manages out, his body finally reaching its limit. 

A gentle hand rubs at his stomach, trailing over the tight skin, rubbing at sensitive spots until Arnold is crying out again, his seed coating himself and presumably the floor underneath him. This time, it didn’t take any appendages or touching of his cock to make him come. 

He swallows in disbelief, that he could be made a mess from such peculiar acts. At least, peculiar for him. Why the aliens had decided to try this is a question that sits heavy on his mind. 

“Same as why we tried those objects on you,” the voice answers as if reading Arnold’s mind. 

Arnold blushes, remembering the way the aliens plugged him up, denied him his orgasm until he was a sobbing, begging mess. It was exhilarating and Arnold hopes it will happen again. 

“Did you like this one?” the voice cuts his thoughts. 

He’s now lying on his back, the hand continuing to rub his swollen stomach as the appendages and cock pull out of his hole. He can feel a puddle forming underneath him and he shivers a little at the sensation. Somehow, he manages a nod.

This experience certainly was different, pushing Arnold to a new limit he never knew he had. While the fullness is uncomfortable, the hand massaging him sends sparks through his body, comfort and pleasure all rolled into one. To know that something so far from what he knows as sexual can turn him on sends Arnold’s mind into a flurry. A pleasant flurry. 

Now, his curiosity has skyrocketed. He is desperate to know what else could send him toppling over, what odd sensation could make him come until he blacks out. 

He grins, hardly noticing the blindfold being taken off of him. He blinks at the sudden light, a blurry face hovering above him. As his eyes begin to focus, he’s met with a being so beautiful, his heart thumps in his chest. 

“Rest now,” the being says as they run a hand down his face. “We’ll try something else when you wake up.”

Arnold lets himself be lulled to sleep, his body engulfed in warmth. If this sight will greet him when he wakes, Arnold is sure he will never look back, never return to the far-off place he had once called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Can be seen as a continuation of my other fic, Strike The Match, or a stand-alone. Up to you.
> 
> (Also shoutout to Callmepapi for this prompt!)


End file.
